Lewis's Magmortar
| oldtrainer=Lewis| newtrainer=Lucas| tradedfor=Electabuzz | enva1=Unknown| java1=Unknown| enva2=Unknown| java2=Unknown| enva3=Unknown| java3=Unknown| }} Lewis' Magmortar '(Japanese: 'ルイスのブーバーン Ruisu's Booburn) was the fifth Pokémon caught by Lewis in Sinnoh, and his twelfth overall. History Magby made his debut at the end of A Giant Finale!, where he was seen arriving at the Fuego Ironworks and was taken in by Mr. Fuego. He made his first full appearance in the following episode, where he was revealed to be working in the Fuego Ironworks alongside several other Fire-types. One day, while Mr. Fuego was away, the controls malfunctioned, shutting off the machinery and locking down the Ironworks, preventing anyone from getting in or out. Due to this, the Fire-types were forced to remain in the Ironworks and attempt to fix the machinery themselves. The group, alongside Mr. Fuego, managed to gain entry into the Ironworks thanks to Nate's Magnezone and met up with Magby and the other Fire-types. While Nate and Bianca helped Mr. Fuego fix the controls, Lewis and Magby began to relight the forges. With Lewis' encouragement, Magby managed to learn Flamethrower, using it to light the forges and restore the Ironworks to working status. As the group prepared to continue on to Hearthome City, Magby approached Lewis and challenged him to a battle. Lewis happily accepted and battled Magby with Piplup. Despite having a disadvantage, Magby was able to hold his own, but was eventually damaged by Bubble Beam. Lewis then threw a Poké Ball and caught the Live Coal Pokémon. Magby was Lewis' first Pokémon in his Gym battle against Fantina in Relics of the Past! It faced off against Fantina's Duskull, who used Calm Mind to boost its Special Attack and Special Defence. Magby was able to defeat Duskull with Flamethrower after using Clear Smog to reset its stats. He then battled against Drifblim, but was defeated by Gyro Ball. In The Young Flames Ignite!, Magby, along with Bianca's Larvesta, was separated from the rest of the group by a snowstorm. While attempting to return to their Trainers, the duo were attacked by a wild Glalie and Froslass. During the battle, Magby attempted to block Glalie's Gyro Ball with Flamethrower, although Glalie proved to be too strong and continued its advance. Suddenly, Magby evolved into Magmar and was able to push Glalie back with his improved strength. Magby was then able to defeat Glalie with Mach Punch. Magmar was Lewis' first Pokémon in his Gym battle against Candice in A Gym Battle Cold as Ice! He battled against Candice's Snover and easily defeated it. He then faced off against Medicham, but was recalled as he was unable to keep up with Medicham's movements on the ice. Magmar was later sent out as Lewis' last Pokémon against Candice's Abomasnow. Abomasnow proved to be a formidable opponent, despite Magmar having the distinct type advantage, utilising its Water Pulse to keep Magmar at bay. Lewis then had Magar use Rock Slide to create barriers against Water Pulse and managed to land a Flamethrower, dealing massive damage to Abomasnow. Magmar then used Rock Slide again to throw Abomasnow off balance, then followed up with a Mach Punch, knocking Abomasnow out and earning Lewis the Icicle Badge. In Trade Secrets!, Lewis met up with Lucas, who suggested that the two trade their Magmar and Electabuzz so that the two can evolve. Magmar agreed to the trade and was given the Magmarizer to hold. After the trade had occurred, Magmar evolved into Magmortar. Before trading back, Lewis and Lucas decided to have a battle with their newly-evolved Pokémon. However, during the battle, a group of Donphan charged into the battlefield, separating the group and leaving Magmortar with Lucas. The two worked together to get back to the Pokémon Centre. After arriving, Lewis and Lucas reversed the trade, with Magmortar going back to Lewis. Lewis left Magmortar at Professor Juniper's Laboratory when he decided to go to Johto. Personality and characteristics Magby is shown to be a very passionate Pokémon and possesses a strong heart. His desire to restore the Fuego Ironworks was strong enough to rally the other Fire-types into helping. Despite this, Magby occassionally suffers from a lack of confidence, although is able to be cheered up by Lewis. Due to this, Magby forged a strong connection with the Trainer and always seeks to do his best in battle. As a Magmortar, he is shown to have good teamwork skills, as he was able to work with Lucas - who he barely knew - to reunite with the rest of the group. Since evolving, Magmortar has proven himself to be quite the powerhouse. Moves used Trivia * Magmortar is the only Pokémon Lewis has ever traded, although the trade was later reversed. * Magmortar is the only Pokémon belonging to a main character that has evolved via trade.